Tahun Baru
by ButterPeanut
Summary: Tahun baru itu meriah tentunya. Entah suara kembang api dan petasan atau acara bakar-bakaran hingga tengah malam. Tapi yang akan diceritakan di sini adalah kehebohan dalam perang petasan. Menghadapi ketidakwarasan Kaiji Motojirou salah satunya. #MonthlyFFA #NovemberInginWaras


Tahun baru itu meriah. Sudah menjadi tradisi di momen-momen tertentu -termasuk tahun baru ini- keluarga besar berkumpul di kampung halaman masing-masing.

Berbekal petasan dan sekantong kembang api, anak-anak bersemangat untuk melontar petasan, kalau beruntung kena pak RT, gawatnya kalau kena tante. Orang dewasa pun tak mau kalah, asap yang membumbung menguarkan aroma kecap dan sambal dari permukaan ikan atau jagung dan sosis, menjadi teman andalan saat lapar menyerang.

.

.

.

**BSD Milik Asagiri Kafuka dan Harukawa Sango**

**Aku hanya meminjam karakter pencipta BSD untuk penulisan FF ini.**

**Warning OOC, garing, gaje, dll. DLDR!~**

.

.

.

"Tante Kouyou! Kita main keluar ya!" Osamu menarik sepupunya yang bernama Chuuya keluar. Kantong plastik berjejal berbagai jenis petasan mulai dari petasaan huruf kelima dikali dua ditambah huruf K di akhir, sampai petasan gasing dan lainnya tergenggam erat di kedua tangan.

"Jangan lama-lama! Pamanmu mau bakar jagung!" Tante Kouyou menunjuk Osamu dan Chuuya dengan dua tusuk sosis dalam genggaman. Dibalas anggukan kecil, tante Kouyou lanjut memanggang sosis bersamaan dengan menghilangnya dua bocah tadi di balik pagar besi.

"Motojirou pulang ke rumah oma gak?" Chuuya celingukan di hadapan pagar kayu milik tetangga. Dahan-dahan bergantung buah lemon tumbuh rindang di pekarangan. Ketertarikan keluarga Motojirou terhadap buah berwarna kuning itu mengundang keuntungan -juga pada tetangga sekitar- sejak sang kepala keluarga berdedikasi menjadi importir jus lemon. Chuuya selalu menyebut-nyebut dirinya sebagai penggemar nomor satu terhadap usaha keluarga Motojirou meskipun secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Motojirou, main yok, ada mercon loh~"

Osamu menekan bel berkali-kali. Suara bel bergema di tembok pembatas pekarangan. Gema disahut lengang yang cukup lama –meski lampu teras menyala, sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda pemilik membukakan pintu. Helaan napas bersirat rasa kecewa lolos di antara keduanya, main berdua memang bisa saja dilakukan, tapi bertiga rasanya jauh lebih asik, ditambah minum jus lemon dari mama Motojirou sehabis mengejar ayam tetangga, Chuuya kian kecewa begitu memikirkannya.

"Pulang aja yuk. Ada jagung bakar juga, kan." Osamu berjongkok sebentar, mengikat kuat-kuat kantong berisi petasan lantas memanggulnya.

DOR!

Nyaring ledakan yang memantul di aspal bersahutan dengan tawa menggelegar. Bocah berponi rata berdiri di atas pohon mangga om Fitzgerald -bukan main gilanya bocah itu, nyari mati namanya kalau berani main ke pekarangan paman Fitzgerald.

"MOTOJIROU!" Osamu yang lengannya tersambar lontaran petasan barusan mengambil ancang-ancang menyulut api di sumbu petasan. Berkhayal layaknya menyalakan meriam di kapal bajak laut, Osamu menyipitkan satu matanya, membidik lantas balik melempar ke arah bocah poni rata bernama Motojirou.

"KABUR!" Chuuya teriak nyaring. Hujan petasan itu gila, bisa-bisa rambut femes Chuuya mendadak jadi afro, itu loh, keriting bulat kayak sarang tawon peliharaan kak John. Chuuya ogah berganti cita-cita dari penyanyi macam UnLuck Life jadi pelukis kayak Bob Rose yang gaya rambutnya serupa.

"HAHAHAHA, SERANGAN BERTUBI-TUBI!" Motojirou mendarat mulus di aspal, muncul secara heroik di balik kepulan asap hasil perbuatannya, cengiran menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dasar ga waras! Bisa mati kamu!" sahut Chuuya dari balik tiang listrik.

"Ga salah dengar? Kalian kali yang mati."

"Kita mati, nanti tante Kouyou yang dendam! Liat aja!" Tante Kouyou itu wanita jagal di pasar utama. Senggol bacok dijadikan slogan, pengecualian untuk suami tercinta, Mori Ougai. Osamu bersungut-sungut dari balik persimpangan. Bajunya kotor. Mungkin barusan bocah cokelat itu berguling-guling di atas pasir pembangunan.

"Dasar cemen, mainnya ngadu," Motojirou terkikik, "Makanya jantan. Kayak aku."

"Jantan apanya. Dasar ga waras."

Motojirou cemberut. Merasa kepintarannya -padahal nilainya yang paling bobrok, kecuali fisika dan kimia- sama sekali tak dihargai oleh tetangganya, sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. "Mending kita adu, siapa yang keren yang menang. Kita perang petasan."

Osamu menimbang-nimbang. Harga dirinya terancam punah di kalangan teman sebaya, bisa-bisa jadi no life kayak kakak sepupunya -Akutagawa. Tapi dia juga ga mau kena hukum. Percayalah, amarah sang kanjeng Kouyou seratus kali lipat menyeramkan di banding hukum hormat tiang bendera.

"Ayo, siapa takut?!" Chuuya menyerobot, sumbu pendek memang bikin susah. Padahal menang aja belum tentu, bukannya menang justru kena omel lantaran baju baru kebakaran.

Osamu tepok jidat, mau ga mau harus ikut kalau sudah begini. Menandingi ketidakwarasan Motojirou dan menanggapi temperamen Chuuya itu ibarat tangkap ikan di kolam pakai garpu. Untung enggak, bikin jengah iya.

Motojirou bersiul keras, kode pemanggilan sekutu bergaung bersamaan ledakan kembang api di langit malam. Seorang anak laki-laki melongok dari bingkai jendela rumah sang pemanggil, "Apaan?"

"Woi Michizou, yok perang petasan!"

Masalah seolah memborbardir Osamu tahun baru ini, menghadapi anak barbar juga termasuk dalam kategori merepotkan. Michizou dan Motojirou itu sebelas dua belas gak warasnya -bisa jadi penyebabnya adalah akibat hubungan darah.

"Aye aye captain. Mana lawan kita?!" Michizou bersemangat melihat sekantong petasan, perasaan ingin mengalahkan lawan berkobar di dada. Oke lebay.

"Ayo sini maju kalian!" Chuuya lagi-lagi kebakaran jenggot, segenggam petasan di telapak kiri dan korek gas di telapak kanan siap sedia menghancurkan pertahanan lawan.

"... Mereka?" Michizou terbengong, dua bocah yang kelihatannya lebih muda dua atau tiga tahun menghancurkan semangat tempurnya dalam sekejap. Matanya yang redup menjadi pertanda keinginannya untuk pulang dan lanjut nge-game sampai pagi -dirasa jauh lebih bermanfaat di banding meladeni bocah sok jago.

Berbanding terbalik di sisi seberang, Chuuya terpelatuk. Harga dirinya benar-benar habis tak bersisa, panas menjalari tubuhnya. Osamu siap sedia search ayat-ayat suci, Chuuya harus pulang dalam keadaan waras tanpa setan atau iblis yang merasuki mau gimanapun caranya.

DUAR!

Dua sekaligus petasan meledak ke arah Michizou. Ujung jempol kaki tersundut ledakan, refleks lompat menjaga keseimbangan lantaran kaki yang tersambar diangkat dan digenggam oleh kedua tangan, "Ahh! PERIH!" Michizou meringis sekuat-kuatnya, luka bakar kecil di jempol kakinya ditiup beberapa kali –meski nampaknya berbuah hasil, sekarang jenggotnya yang kepanasan lantaran kebakaran.

Chuuya di seberang pun tak kalah kesakitan –maksudnya tahan tawanya yang puas penuh kemenangan, menanggapi reaksi yang diharapkan benar-benar terjadi, sedikit menaikkan harga diri sekaligus suasana hati Chuuya. Secara tidak langsung Chuuya melanggar nasihat pak ustadz di pengajian bulan puasa tahun lalu.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, amarah itu datangnya dari setan. Janganlah kalian kalah dari setan, kalau kalah namanya dendam. Jangan sampai terbutakan oleh dendam. Camkan itu baik-baik."

Chuuya setengah sadar sore itu. Alhasil, nasehat pak ustadz masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

.

.

.

"Wah ngajak perang beneran lo! Nangis ga tanggung jawab ya!" Michizou bekerja sebagai tameng dari Motojirou. Hujan petasan menyerbu Chuuya dan Osamu, dua sepupu itu berguling-guling ke arah persimpangan, satu 'granat' andalan disulut sumbunya, lantas dilontar ke arah Motojirou dan Michizou.

"MERCON!"

DUAR!

Michizou buru-buru sembunyi di balik tong sampah, Motojirou telat sembunyi meski beruntung bisa tiarap. Matanya terselamatkan, naas, punggung bajunya hangus penuh lubang. Teriakan murka sekaligus merana menggema dari si bocah poni rata, ini sih udah mempertaruhkan nyawa namanya, proposal perang tak terelak lagi, mau tak mau, bukan soal harga diri lagi yang dipertaruhkan, nyawa pun turut serta sekarang.

Chuuya masih semangat merogoh kantong penuh petasan, tangannya liar merogoh kantong plastik mencari mercon. Tanpa sepengetahuan Chuuya, Osamu sudah mengantongi semuanya demi menghindari pertumpahan darah yang jauh lebih parah.

"Kok gak ada?!" Chuuya yakin, tadi masih ada sepuluh mercon di sini. Tangannya panik mencari petasan yang setingkat daya serangnya.

"HAHAHA. KEHABISAN AMUNISI YA?!" Motojirou pulih total semangatnya. Meski lecet dan luka bakar di punggung masih setia mendarat, Motojirou nampak tak begitu peduli, tangannya sudah siap melempar 'granat' yang jauh lebih besar.

"GAWAT. CHUU, MENGHINDAR!"

"HAHAHA!" Motojirou tertawa penuh dendam, Michizou di belakangnya ikut-ikutan tertawa. Persoalan melawan bocah yang lebih muda dua tahun sudah terbuang jauh-jauh, yang ada hanya dendam, dendam, dan dendam.

"CHUUYA, OSAMU!"

Hentakan sol sepatu menggentarkan keempat bocah yang membatu tak berkutik di hadapan sang wanita jagal terkenal seantero pemukiman. Surai semerah apinya berayun-ayun diterpa angin malam, kepulan asap dari petasan menyambut indra penciuman, serta bekas bakaran di mana-mana menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama dirinya sibuk membakar jagung.

"HUWAAA, LARI!"

.

.

.

Rentetan omelan penuh amarah dikeluarkan tanpa jeda. Tante Kouyou tak peduli. Mau bagaimanapun caranya, gang tiga yang tercatat sebagai TKP harus kembali bersih dan rapi seperti semula sebelum jam sepuluh malam. Empat bocah sebagai pelaku yang merangkap sebagai korban dari angkara tante Kouyou mau tidak kau menuruti apa titahnya.

Namun segalak-galaknya wanita, tentu ada sisi baiknya. Dipersilakan memasuki pekarangan keluarga Mori untuk istirahat juga disajikan minuman cukup menjadi bukti dari sisi yang barusan saya selaku author sebutkan, tentunya.

"Nih, jagung bakar." Senampan jagung bakar disodorkan laki-laki dewasa bersurai ungu gelap. Senyuman hangat yang terulas di bibir sedikit melunturkan aura ketegangan.

"Makasih om ..." Om Ougai tersenyum khas, "Tapi om, tante Kouyou ga bakal penggal kita kan, om …?"

Om Ougai menggeleng kikuk, nyatanya rumor soal istrinya yang galak sudah menyebar tanpa menilik sisi malaikatnya. Seorang Mori Ougai hanya mampu terkekeh.

"Ada-ada aja kalian. Istri om bukan psikopat kali," Jawaban om Ougai nampaknya berhasil nihil, raut ketakutan masih setia menghiasi tiap-tiap wajah bocah berusia sepuluh-an di hadapannya. "Ya ... intinya kalian minta maaf ke tante, saling minta maaf biar sama-sama lega. Chuuya dan Osamu minta maaf ke Motojirou dan Michizou, juga sebaliknya."

"Gih," Osamu menyenggol bahu Chuuya, yang disenggol melongo sebentar sebelum mempertanyakan maksud dari sepupunya, "Kan kamu yang iyain."

"Loh, tapi kan kamu juga ikutan perang petasannya ...!"

"Haduh kamu ini Chuu," Osamu menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. Iris cokelatnya melirik kedua anak laki-laki di sebelah. "Maafin Chuuya yang sumbu pendek ya," Tangannya iseng mengacak surai Chuuya "Aku juga." sambungnya.

Michizou dan Motojirou saling melirik, lantas menghela napas pasrah.

"Ya ya, sama-sama. Gak seharusnya lawan anak kecil sih ya." Sampai sekarang pun dua bersaudara itu masih menyebalkan. Tawa khas bapak-bapak menggelegar oleh om Ougai, disahut satu-persatu tawa lainnya -mencairkan canggungnya suasana dengan cepat.

Malam pukul setengah sepuluh itu terisi oleh kilatan kembang api juga tawa hangat dari kediaman Mori, asap yang membumbung pun masih setia menghadirkan aroma yang menggoda.

"Nah nah, ayo bakar sosis!"

.

.

.

A/N

Halo halo saya back. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau ada yang mempertanyakan soal **Our Meet**, iya benar aku hapus. Alasan? Pertama, aku ngaret banget, terlantar bahasanya. Kedua, ada kesalahan BESAR sejak chapter satu bahkan. Tapi kalau sempat, bisa jadi aku remake. Berharap aja pas aku remake BSD belum karam sepenuhnya. BTW chapter ini juga aku terinspirasi banyak dari fic **Bath **karya** precious waifu **juga fic **Mi Ayam **karya **Synstropezia** alias my teacher wahaha, makanya maapkeun kalau banyak kemiripan, aku fans banget sama dua karya itu wkwk. Yaudah bye bye!


End file.
